Harry Potter à Tokyo
by LunaLucia
Summary: Crossover Harry Potter x fruits basket. HPDM, UA, yaoi, lemon, manga, les trois mots de mon dico de jap mais chut je fais croire que je suis bilingue, bref faut lire mega kikoolol. ne pas prendre au sérieux .


**Titre : Harry Potter à Tokyo**

**Résumé** : Crossover Harry Potter x fruits basket. HPDM, UA, yaoi, lemon, manga, les trois mots de mon dico de jap mais chut je fais croire que je suis bilingue, bref faut lire mega kikoolol. (ne pas prendre au sérieux).

**Paring**: Draco x Harry(parce que c'est le plus lu) mais aussi x Yuki x Kyo x Haru (parce que plus on est de fous, plus on s'amuse) . C'est du YAOI (en gros c'est comme dans les manga GAY de mon grand frère que je lis en cachette). alors HOMOPHOBES s'abstenir !!!

Konnichiwa tout le monde ! Hihi ! Vous avez vu j'arrive à caser dès le début un mot en japonais trop fort ! lol ! mega lol lol !

Alors moi (SakuraXemedunom, jeune vierge de 15ans ultra bourge qui mène une vie affolante tellement elle est calme alors faut que je fasse semblant d'aller mal) j'ai décidé de faire une fic crossover entre Harry Potter et Fruits basket !!! En fait à la base ça devait être une fic que sur furuba parce que je suis une mega fac de manga, j'en lis tout les jours je vous jure mega lol. Mais bon, je me suis dis que j'aurais plus de chance d'avoir une tonne de review si je pouvais poster du coté Harry Potter. C'est comme ça que ma fic est née. C'est pas trop kawaii ? Je vous ai fait pleurer ? GOMEN GOMEN (mon dieu, exploit j'ai pu glisser un de ces merveilleux GOMEN avant même de commencer la fic ! Parce que pour une mordu de manga comme moi c'est inimaginable de ne pas sortir toutes les deux phrases les seuls mots de japonais que je connais grace aux manga hihi, et GOMEN c'est LE mot qu'il faut absolument glisser sinon ça ne va pas du tout).

**Harry Potter à Tokyo**

Tout commence par un merveilleux matin ensoleillé où les mésanges chantent aux fenêtres si joliements sculptées de Poudlard. Dumbledore, encore Directeur à cette époque pas si éloignée que ça, eu LA grande idée de sa longue vie.

Que

Dumby : Minerva ! Ouvrez cette porte je viens d'avoir THE idée sublime du siècle.

_La porte s'ouvre alors sur une professeur de métamorphoses en chemine de nuit._

McGo : Albus, il est 3h du matin...

Dumby : Voyons, ma montre Hello Kitty affiche pourtant 11h c'est bizarre...AH ! Soo desu ne ! Je l'ai réglée à l'heure japonaise pour ne pas me tromper dans les horraires pour contacter mon meilleur ami Hijifuma Tsubasa.

McGo : ...

Dumby : Mais si je suis là Minerva c'est pour un fait de la plus haute importance ! Encore plus que de ne pas rater Pokemon. Il faut absolument que nous fassions un échange d'élèves avec le Japon ! Et pour que ce soit intéressant, avec en plus des élèves Moldus hihi.

_Le lendemain, ou plutôt le même jour mais une fois le soleil levé dans la grande salle_

Dumby : Mes très chers élèves, c'est une belle journée qui commence. Pas grace aux cordes qui tombent mais parce que j'ai une très grande nouvelle à vous apprendre. Ecoutez bien ce qui va suivre. Quelques rares élèves rigoureusement sélectionnés vont avoir la chance d'aller à Tokyo pour représenter notre établissement.

Seamus : Tokyo, je veux trop y aller ! Mais je préviens, si j'y vais je reviens pas. Quand on offre un billet pour le paradis y'a pas de retour possible.

Dean : Clair mec.

Ginny : Moi aussi je veux aller voir les Tokio Hotel en concert !

Les gryffis en coeur : ...

_deux semaines et une tonnes d'examens de selection plus tard_

Ron : Whaou, on est à Tokyo vous vous rendez compte ?

Mione : Oui Ronny, tu nous l'a répété pendant tout le trajet en avion...

Ron : Whaou j'ai pris l'avion, un truc moldu qui vole par magie mais sans magie.

Harry : J'ai faim

Mione : Shizuka Harry. Parce qu'au Japon tu vas maigrir en un rien de temps tellement la nourriture ici est diététique. Des sushis, rien de tel pour la ligne !

Ron (au bord des larmes) : Mais y'a pas autre chose que des sushis à manger ?

Mione : Ah, tu veux parler de trucs comme par exemple tous ce qui est Tempura hyper caloriques, yakitori variés et tous plus gras les uns que les autres contrairement à la seule sorte qu'on a en Europe, des beignets bien gras fourré curry, des sandwichs aux pâtes avec de la mayo pour en rajouter ou le top de la margarinne, des dango a gogo, des fritures de pommes de terres variées qui sortent de l'huile toute chaude ou bien des ramen, cup noodle et riz dont se contentent ceux qui ne roulent pas sur l'or ?

Harry (nauséeux) : Je me sens mal...

Ron : Mais tu disais que c'était diététique la nouriture japonaise y'a deux minutes.

Mione : J'ai dis ça ? Ah si je l'ai dit c'est que c'est vrai alors lol.

_Draco arrive alors et roule une mega pelle à Harry devant tout le monde._

Ron et Mione : que vous êtes kawaii !!!

Draco : Ry mon choupinou en sucre je t'aime, fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde : faisons des purikura ensemble je t'en prie de toute mon âme.

_Pendant ce temps là dans un lycée du coin :_

Tohru : Hihi ! Je suis toute mouillée en pensant aux élèves qui arrivent d'Angleterre aujourd'hui

Kyo (estomaqué) : Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

Yuki : elle voulait dire qu'elle pleure... Toi et on esprit mal placé vous êtes saoulants.

Kyo : répète un peu ça ?!

Haru : Sugoi les mecs, vous ne devinerez jamais. C'est trop Kawaiiiiiiiii, y'a des élèves igirisu qui arrivent dans notre kôkô.

Kyo en haussant un sourcil à la Malfoy : Haru, pourquoi tu parle comme une fille ?

Mais Haru n'a pas le temps de répondre car déjà une douzaine d'élèves occidentaux arrivent.

Luna : Ooohhh ça alors ! Comme les japonais ont les yeux bridés, comme ils sont tous des canons de beauté, comme tout les garçons ressemblent à des filles et sont gay.

Yuki, Kyo et Haru en coeur : hé ! On est pas gay ! ils chuchottent Faut pas que le lapin arrive sinon c'est foutu...

Mione : Konnichiwa ! Hajimemashite ! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu !

Tohru : Whaou ! Tu parle japonais !

Mione : Hai ! Soo desu !

Ron à Harry : Tu savais qu'elle parlait chinois ?

Harry à Ron : Je crois que tu veux dire japonais Ron.

Ron : Ah, si tu le dit je te fait confiance. Aprés tout c'est toi le survivant.

Mione aux japs : Watashi wa Hermione Granger desu. Kore wa Ronald Wesley desu. Kore wa Harry Potter desu. Kore wa Luna desu. Et ainsi de suite...

Arrive alors Momiji : Ich slibedish (je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit mais pas grave mega lol, aprés tout c'est ma fic).

Mione : ohhhh, il est trop kawaiiiiiiii !!!!

Hary, Kyo, Yuki : Et merdeeeeee !!!

_Soudain, un groupe de mangemorts transplanent au milieu de tout nos héros !_

Harry Potter sortant sa baguette en un éclair : experliamus !

Mione : Non, pas devant les moldus.

Haru devenant BlackHaru : Je vais tous vous exterminer hahahaha !

Hermione glisse, Yuki veut la rattraper et là c'est la panique

Mione : Ah, il s'est changé en rat ! Qui a métamorphosé ce pauvre moldu ???

Yuki : désolé, ça m'arrive dés qu'une fille est dans mes bras.

Mione : hein ?! Tu n'as pas reçu de sort à l'instant. Soo desu ka ?

Kyo pour lui-même : ils sont trop fort...Il ne me reste qu'une solution...

Et Kyo enlève son bracelet pour devenir Super guerrier Kyo. La puanteur est alors telle que tout les mangemorts s'enfuient.

Kyo : ne me regardaient pas, je suis un monstre !

Luna : Je l'avais bien dit que les Zigotomatons existaient ! J'avais raison ! Sugoi Sugoi !

Tohru : Non, Kyo, Aishiteru !

Kyo : dooshite ?

Tohru : je ne sais pas mais c'est comme ça. Restes je t'en pris !

Hermione en pleurs : comme c'est touchant...

Ron : ah bon ?

Harry qui tient toujours fermemant sa baguette : Tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça Tom !

Luna : Je peux avoir un autographe Zigotomaton-San. Avec écrit : pour Luna-chan, kireina desu ne ! Aishiteru !

Momiji : hihi ! Luna-chan, au Japon Aishiteru n'est pas un simple je t'aime tu sais. Un japonais ne le dira qu'une fois dans sa vie et encore. On l'emplois pour THE grand amour.

Kyo : Si je mets Suki da c'est déjà un miracle...

Luna en larmes : Mais dans les chansons de Dir en grey ils disent Aishiteru ! Et puis d'abord vous ressemblez pas à des japonais vous, alors vous êtes pas japonais donc vous ne savez pas ce qu'il faut dire !

Tohru, Kyo, Haru, Yuki, momiji : ...

Soudain Kisa arrive à son tour. Elle regarde alors avec des yeux émerveillés Harry. Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Kisa : Harry Potter ! Je suis ta soeur cachée ! mais ça tu ne devait le savoir que l'an prochain à mon entrée à Poudlard.

Harry Potter : Nani ?

_Le survivant est sur le point de défaillir. Arrive alors un Draco Malfoy plus sublime que jamais qui entreprend un bouche à bouche torride._

Draco : Harry, je t'aime ! Epouse moi, faisons des enfants ensemble !

Harry : Gné ?

Mais Draco ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il l'entraine dans une cabane à l'abris des regards indiscret et là s'en suit une scène yaoi interdit aux enfants.

Parralèlement Yuki, Kyo et Haru décident aussi de s'envoyer en l'air ensemble parce que ils sont en manque à force de ne pas ouvoir toucher de filles hormis leurs cousines.

_Deux semaines plus tard il est temps pour nos sorciers de rentrer chez eux aprés avoir pu réaliser que Tokyo ce n'était QUE des boutiques de manga, que les japonais ne font que lire des manga (que des yaoi) et que les japonais se sont les plus beaux, les plus forts, les plus intéligents._

Harry à Draco : Quelle aventure !

Draco à Harry : A qui le dis-tu mega archi lol.

_Et c'est ainsi que se finit cette aventure exceptionelle de Harry Potter à Tokyo ! Ne manquez pas le prochain épisode : Harry Potter à Sunnydale ! Mais je préviens, pas de suite si je n'atteint pas les 200 reviews en trois jours lol mega lol._

- - - - - - - -

**Note d'auteur un peu plus sérieuse** : Pourquoi avoir fait cette pseudo fic ? Tout simplement parce qu'aprés être tombée sur une énième fic où l'auteur glissait un énième GOMEN j'en ai eu vraiment marre. Je trouve très déplacé de glisser des GOMEN ou autres mots de base de partout pour afficher (à donf !) que l'on est fan du Japon (et surtout des manga) même si la seule vision du Japon que l'on a c'est à travers les manga.

Pour ceux qui se demandent : je n'ai en réalité pas quinze ans mais bien plus, j'ai plusieurs années de japonais à mon actif (et pas juste trois mots appris dans un manga mais pourtant dans la vie courante je n'utilise du japonais que quand le contexte le veut), j'ai déjà passé un long moment au Japon en immersion totale, j'ai utilisée Fruits basket comme manga parce que c'est le seul que j'ai lu (et aimé je n'ai pas honte de le dire), je n'écoute pas de Tokio hotel ou Dir e Grey (Dieu merci pour moi) et je n'ai pas relu ou corrigé cette fic parce que ça va avec l'esprit que j'ai voulu en donner (mega kikoo lol language).


End file.
